Hayley in Gnomeland
by PaganPancakes
Summary: A twist to the classic, Alice in Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A friend helped me come up with the idea, she doesn't have any stories yet, her user name is Half of Twin. So yeah. This is a short chapter but you can go read other Alice in Wonderland gnome parodies if you don't like it.**

Chapter 1:

Hayley was walking around singing about orange spoons one day when she noticed a little gnome, because as everyone knows, gnomes are real.

"What a cute gnome!" She said as she patted it's hat. "Where are you going?" She called out as she followed the gnome, when it dropped into a hole.

"A gnome hole! Nothing weird about that at all! I'm going to jump into it! Weeee!" Hayley could be a bit strange sometimes.

"The chosen one is here!" Cheered many gnomes when Hayley hit the ground of what looked like an airport, maybe delta.

"Where am I?" Hayley asked.

"You're at the gnomeport, it's in wonderland, it's how one can get to Gnomeland."

"Oh, okay." Hayley wasn't confused by this at all.

"You must stop the pink queen! She is the red queens cousin, and she is de-gnomifying all the gnomes by cutting off their hats!"

"Don't you have the white queen's cousin?"

"Yes, the black queen, but all she does is complain about life and cuts herself." One of the gnomes answered.

"Okay." Hayley said, still not confused what so ever.

"Lets go!" They all get on the plane and Hayley orders a bag of peanuts, like this is an everyday thing. When they got to Gnomeland, there was a wide open grassy plain, then she realized she was on a gnome course, and moved just before the gnome ball hit her in the head. It looked exactly like a golf ball, with a gnome hat.

"This is where the black queen lives. Emo Forest."

"I'll go visit her." Hayley said as they gave her a map to get to the black queen's emo cottage. As she was skipping through the forest a voice stopped her.

"I am the narrator." The voice said. "You do know what a narrator is, don't you?"

"Yes."

"And you're still not confused?"

"Nope."

"I'm sending in a gnome to do a face palm." A gnome went up to Hayley, did a face palm, and walked away.

"Bye Narrator, I'm going to the black queen's emo cottage." And she was off.

"How did I ever get sucked into being the narrator for this story?" The voice left.

"Hey emo queen!" Hayley said as she skipped into the emo cottage.

"This is gothopolis!" The black queen declared.

"Whatever, we need to defeat the pink queen."

"Pink." The black queen sounded traumatized.

"Kay, I'm gonna go party with the gnomes." And she left


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You know you love this story, it has gnomes. Oh yeah. Short but has a sequel in the making, the adventures of gnome lord, awesome person, and Darth hippie!**

After the party Hayley realized she was growing a hat. "Yes!" She was turning into a gnome! Because that makes since.

"Let's go figure out how to defeat the pink queen!" Said the white gnome.

"Okay!" They skipped all the way to 'gothopolis', and started planning with the black queen.

"How about we throw gnome balls at her?" The white gnome suggested.

"How about I defeat her with my new gnome powers." She pointed to her hat.

"Lets kill ourselves." The black queen said.

"No, I like my idea better." Hayley said.

"Lets train!" The white gnome said. And they were off. Hayley used her gnome powers on fake pink queens. Her gnome powers were amazing! Plastic garden gnomes shot out of her hands! Plastic biting gnomes shot out of her hands too! She was sure she couldn't be defeated.

"Where does the pink queen live?" Hayley asked.

"The pink castle, it's a long journey. Lets go."

"I don't think I'm ready! Lets get help!" Mood swing!

"Okay."

They searched helpful forest, because all the creatures in emo forest were too bust trying to kill themselves.

"Will you help us?" They asked a helpful fox.

"Of course!"

They gathered up every animal in helpful forest.

"Does the pink queen have a guard?" Hayley asked the white gnome.

"No." The white gnome replied.

"Then we need more help!"

"Let's go to more help forest!" The helpful animals cheered.

"Yes! Let's go!" All the animals gasped.

"I'm a gnome lord!" Hayley cheered.

"Indeed you are." Said a voice.

"It's the narrator!" Hayley said.

"Your still not confused?" The narrator asked.

"No, but I want pants! I'm a pants gnome!" Hayley told the narrator.

"Why are you so weird?"

"Why are you a voice in the sky?" Hayley asked.

"I'm the narrator!"

"Oh well!" 

"Can this story just end?" The narrator yelled.

"You're the narrator! You tell me!" Hayley replied.

"The author controls the story."

"Oh, well, we're going to more help forest." Hayley and everyone else said goodbye and went to more help forest. There was more help there. They swept across gnomeland, getting every creature (except the emo ones) to join their army.

"Yay!" Hayley said.

"Yay!" The animals and gnomes cheered for the gnome lord.

"I still need two more people!" As soon as she said it, Darth Hippie and Awesome person fell from the sky.

"We need to defeat the pink queen!" All the creatures and gnomes cheered.

"Pink is evil!" Both of the said.

Darth Hippie got out her red (not pink) hippie saber. "Death to pink!" She yelled.

And they were off.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am SO sorry! I have not been on here in forever! I moved and have a lot of homeowrk sorry! I will be at least once a week from now on!**

"With you guys by my side, pink will be murdered!" Hayley said.

"Yes!" Everyone cheered.

"Let us go forth!" Everyone gasped.

"The emo animals are here to help us!" The gnomes cheered.

"Shut up." They said as they journeyed to pink castle.

"STOP! I HAVE KILLED THE AUTHOR! I"M IN CONTROL NOW!" A voice said.

"Yay, the narrators back!" Hayley cheered as they kept moving.

"Really?" The narrator said, but they had already made it to pink castle.

"Noo!: The pink queen screamed.

"Yes!" They all shouted and attacked her.

"Why didn't we go to murder forest?" Darth Hippie asked as the helpful animals tried to heelp the punk queen and the gnomes at the same time while the emo ones killed themselves.

"Never you mind!" Awesome person said.

"Get her!" They charged, everyone trampling the pink one.

"She's dead." One of the gnomes said.

"Let's bury her." 

**A/N: End of story. :( But now comes a new! The adventures of Awesome Person, Darth Hippie, And Hayley/ Gnomelord.**


End file.
